


Senjou no Kodoku na Shounen Gaiden

by Gespenst5



Category: IS: Infinite Stratos
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gespenst5/pseuds/Gespenst5
Summary: Sidestories for the Infinite Stratos fanfic Senjou no Kodoku na Shounen. Link is here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9234446/1/Senjou-no-Kodoku-na-Shounen





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If anyone wants to beta read this one, please contact me.
> 
> Disclaimer: Again, I do not own any of the characters in Infinite Stratos.

Senjou no Kodoku na Shounen Gaiden  
(The Lone Boy of the Battlefield Side Story)

Chapter 1: Foreword

As the title indicates, these chapters are basically side stories that happen at various points during the duration of my Infinite Stratos fanfic Senjou no Kodoku na Shounen. Mostly, these chapters are set in-between chapters of the original series as to not distract from the main fanfic series. If there be something mentioned in the main fanfic series, it will be depicted here because depicting it in the main fanfic series will be distracting from the flow of the main fanfic series. Aside from the conflict of the main fanfic series, where Ichika Orimura, calling himself “Daremo Nomura” in combating Phantom Task, these chapters shows what else goes on in the universe of the main series, with various other characters, both from the main fanfic series and those introduced here, will have their own stories to be explored. Certain chapters in this series will also star Ichika, but concern events mentioned in the main fanfic series, that, aren't explicitly depicted in the main fanfic series itself.

Rating

Unlike the main fanfic series, this will be MA-rated because this is not Fanfiction.net, I can go for the MA rating here in Archive of my Own. That way, explicit sex scenes and anything beyond the M rating's jurisdiction will be used here. 

Story/Canon

Timeline from the main series:

*Volume 1 – 2 (light novel)/Episodes 1 – 8 (anime) – June

*Volume 3 (light novel)/Episodes 9 – 12 (anime) – July (Evident with Houki's bithday being July 7)

*Volume 4 (light novel)/OVA (anime) – August

*Volumes 5 – 7 of the light novel probably happen across September to October, given Ichika's birthday being on September 27.

As explained above, these chapters take place within the main series. 

Characters

As stated before, plenty of characters with their own stories will be shown here.

Technology and combat

Same as the main fanfic series, combat is mainly done with Kinzoku Hoheis, but combined arms tactics are still a necessity. As to how the combat is depicted, it will depend on the story in question.

Languages/Dialects

Likewise in the main fanfic series, various languages will be used.

Final Words

Hope that's that, and I hope you enjoy my fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:
> 
> Chapter 1 will come after this.


	2. The Korean Front

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling bored on Golden Week, Ichika Ormura volunteers to guard the newly opened Japanese embassy to South Korea. However, it's location invites an attack by North Korean forces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If anyone wants to beta read this one, please contact me.
> 
> Disclaimer: Again, I do not own any of the characters in Infinite Stratos.

April 29, 2017

Alone in his apartment, Ichika Orimura lays on the floor. He is full of confusion and sadness.

He then says in his mind, “What do I do for Golden Week. Fred and the others are having the time of their lives, and Mikuni-chan to leave for a while because of family matters.”

After a five-second pause, Ichika gets up and says, “You know, I should just make the best out of this Golden Week.”

Ichika's idea, however, isn't a good way to celebrate Golden Week, to say the least. What no one, other than Mikuni, knows, is that because of the enhancements he acquired for his body while in Asgard Incorporated, he feels boredom if he's not fighting.

As he leaves the apartment, Ichika goes to his SLR, then changes his mind. “You know what? I'll just walk today. I could use the exercise.”

After wandering around across Osaka, Ichika stops near a shrine, however, looking around, he realizes he's at the Shinonono Shrine, where he and his older sister, Chifuyu, lived in for a while when their parents, Wilhelm von Mielke and Akiko Orimura, had to leave because of Phantom Task.

He suddenly wandered into a shrine. The shrine in question hosts an air of familiarity for him. The shrine in question is the Shinonono Shrine, operated by the family of his childhood friend Houki Shinonono, whom he left behind as well.

Ichika asks, “What am I even doing here?”

He then remembers something from a year before.

At Shinonono Shrine, Ichika, who still had black hair, no beard, and still resembled a teenage male, is with Laura Bodewig. However, behind them is Houki, who asks, “I'm glad you think that, but… were you two alone all day?”

Surprised, Ichika asks, “Houki?”

Laura, whose surprise is mild compared to Ichika, asks, “Why are you working here? Have you retired as an IS pilot?”

Houki, whose anger is rising by the tone of her voice, answers, “This is Shinonono Shrine, my parent's home.”

With her anger already evident, she asks, “Answer the question! Were you two together all day today?”

Unfazed with Houki's question asked under anger, Laura replies, “Yes, we were.”

Angered further, Houki asks, “What? What is the meaning of this?”

Still unimpressed by Houki's pseudo-threats, Laura asks, 'What's wrong with a married couple spending time together?”

Her mind already passed plain anger, Houki asks, “You're still saying 'married couple' again?”

As the flashback ends when Houki shouts “Kisama,”

Back in the present, Ichika asks to himself, “I was naive back then, wasn't I?”

Ichika begins to leave Shinonono Shrine. Unbeknownst to him, someone coming out of the shrine sees him.

While wandering across Osaka, Ichika sees what appears to be a poster. The poster is attached to a streetlight.

Grabbing it, he asks, “What's this?”

The poster is that of a Nihon Gaigoku-gun soldier, with his appearance blurred to avoid problems with the one whom the soldier on the poster is based on. He points with his right index at whoever picks up the poster. On top of the poster is “We Need You”. At the bottom of the poster is the words “For Korea.”

After looking at the poster for a few seconds, Ichika says, “That's right, the new Embassy to South Korea is finished. This is just what I need to relieve my boredom this Golden Week.”

He looks further to find the address of the recruitment station. He finds it in the lower-right section of the poster. Afterwards, Ichika rushes to the address.

The recruitment station is in the shopping center named “Resonance”, which Ichika and Charlotte Dunois went to prior to last year's IS Academy Special School Trip Practical Lessons. The recruitment station is near the clothes shop Ichika and Charlotte had been caught by both Chifuyu and Maya Yamada.

Realizing where he is, Ichika asks, “Why did it have to be here?”

As to why he asked that question to himself, Ichika was caught by Maya and Chifuyu in Resonance. Prior to the Special School Trip Practical Lessons, Ichika, and Charlotte went to the clothes shop near the recruitment station to purchase swimwear. When they heard Chifuyu and Maya coming, both Ichika and Charlotte hid in the changing booth. Chifuyu and Maya eventually caught them.

After looking around, he says, “Found it.”

He rushes to the shop that says, “Nihon Gaigoku-gun Recruitment Station.”

Rushing inside, Ichika is disappointed by the lack of any more patriotic men volunteering. Other than Ichika, only two Nihon Gaigoku-gun soldiers were there.

One soldier, who is wearing the uniform, but nothing for the head, is a male Syrian Arab. The other soldier, who is Chinese of Bouyei descent, also in uniform, but wearing the TK (Tetsukabuto)-01 combat helmet that is a combination of a Stahlhelm and a Ssh-40 helmet worn by Soviet Red Army soldiers during the Second World War. Both have MP-443 “Grach” semi-automatic pistols, which are the standard sidearms of the Nihon Gaigoku-gun, regardless of rank, holstered. The Bouyei Chinese Nihon Gaigoku-gun soldier is also equipped with an AKS-74U.

Seeing Ichika, both soldiers are surprised Ichika is there, with the Syrian asking, “You're Technical Sergeant Daremo Nomura, the one who provided the information about Phantom Task. What are you doing here?”

Ichika answers, “I'm here to enlist for the newly-built Embassy in South Korea.”

The Bouyei Chinese Nihon Gaigoku-gun soldier answers, “What on Earth for? Sure we're not getting many recruits, but it's Golden Week.”

Ichika says, “I felt bored, and also, you two are working here. What, you two got into trouble?”

Embarrassed, the Syrian says, “You do have a point.”

He then gives Ichika enlistment papers. As he finds a chair to sit on, Ichika begins signing.

April 30, 2017

As Ichika arrives at the Port of Osaka in Konohana, one of the wards of Osaka, all he has is a duffel bag, as he had brought little for the journey. The ship bound for South Korea was an Otohime-class landing boat.

The ship was for those who volunteered to guard the Embassy in South Korea. Those boarding the ship are three dozen people. Some, including Ichika, are volunteers. However, most are guarded by two men already armed.

After the assassination of previous Prime Minister Ichirou Sawamura, his eldest son Issei was made Prime Minister. His first three acts were to declare himself “Shougun”, a position that was abolished in 1867, offer more power to the Emperor, making Japan an absolute monarchy again, and establish the Nihon Gaigoku-gun, with his sister Misa as its Supreme Commander.

Following its formation, the Nihon Gaigoku-gun, who were mostly migrants that Japan started allowing following the Reconstruction Party's immigration reforms, began a purge of the government and the Nihon Jietai due to their connection with the Phantom Task, the assassins of Ichirou. Those arrested by the Nihon Gaigoku-gun were taken to “re-education facilities”, which are mental asylums where inmates were re-educated. Due to how guarded they are, these mental asylums were labeled “concentration camps”, like those built across Nazi-dominated Europe throughout the Second World War.

At 6:00 AM, the ship begins to depart, with everyone aboard. It is bound for the port city of Sokcho, found on South Korea's eastern coastline. From there, trucks are to take the contingent to the Embassy itself.

On board the ship, Ichika looks at his picture Mikuni, saying as he looks, “Mikuni-chan, I'm sorry.”

Suddenly, as soon as he stops looking at that picture of Mikuni, he hears someone asking, “Is the space beside you not taken?”

Curious as to who's asking, Ichika sees a woman standing before him. The woman, appearing to be in early twenties, has blonde hair, but her skin and eye color would indicate she is not fully Caucasian, but presumably half-Japanese.

Ichika says, “Oh, uh… sure.”

The woman says, “Thanks.”

The woman then sits beside Ichika, with the latter asking, “Who are you anyways?”

The woman answers, “Cäcilia Runge. Migrated to Japan from Germany a year ago. I volunteered for the Nihon Gaigoku-gun out of boredom.”

Ichika says, “Same here.”

Taking a pause after what he said due to Cäcilia's good Japanese, which he compliments by saying, “You speak good Japanese.”

Cäcilia says, “My mother is Japanese, and my father is German.”

Ichika then says, “I see. Let's keep each others' backs out there.”

Cäcilia says, “Got i- Wait a minute, aren't you Gijutsu Gunsou Nomura Daremo?”

Ichika says, “Yes.”

Cäcilia asks, “What are you doing here?”

Ichika answers, “As I said, I got bored.”

Cäcilia says, “I see.”

Ichika then says in his mind, “Why does talking with this person feel familiar? It's as if I'm talking to Chifuyu-nee. Is this punishment for me leaving IS Academy?”

After eight hours, the ship containing the Nihon Gaigoku-gun contingent to reinforce the Japanese Embassy in South Korea arrives at Sokcho. As the ship stops and anchor, all the Nihon Gaigoku-gun soldiers begin exiting the ship. Going first are the re-education facility inmates.

Looking at them, Cäcilia asks, “They're young, yet they're treated like they have no rights at all.”  
Ichika answers, “Most of them are Otaku terrorists.”

Cäcilia asks, “Otaku terrorists?”

Ichika replies, “The enemies of the state who are the reason those schools in the Imperial Capital started sexual slavery rings. The sexual slavery rings' profits go to the staff of those schools, the schools donate the money to certain government officials, and the government officials, in turn, donate money to those terrorists. Why do we those call them 'terrorists?' Because they seem to be dangerously passionate about what they like. They end up harming innocent people by bombings because the government will clamp down on record companies if something happens to singers if they issue of them dating is brought up. Tell me, is it considered a right to start terrorism over that?”

Cäcilia gives no answer. The reason is that although it was wrong for Japan to have turned pseudo-Fascist, it's also wrong for Otaku to go around and resort to terrorism.

A voice on the ship's PA system says, “Batch 2, begin exiting from the ship.”

Ichika says, “That's us.”

Both Ichika and Cäcilia stand up, grab their things, and begin leaving the ship.

As everyone exits the ship, the contingent begins boarding trucks bound for the Japanese Embassy. After all the trucks have been loaded, they leave for the Japanese Embassy.

After three hours the trucks arrive at the Japanese Embassy in South Korea, located near the city of Goseong. The area in question is nowhere near any urbanized areas, which helps. However, the construction and choice of location have further strained relations between Japan and South Korea.

When the Reconstruction Party won the April 2016 elections, it's head and Prime Minister, Ichirou Sawamura, as one of his first acts as Prime Minister, was to make amends with its East Asian neighbors for how Japan had behaved since the beginning of the 20th Century. When he visited China on December 1, 2016, the city he visited is Nanjing, where he knelt before the Nanjing Massacre Memorial Hall, which was built to commemorate the massacre in the city committed by Japanese troops. It was viewed as a sign of apology to finally mend relations between both countries.

Ichirou had planned to go to South Korea to make a similar apology for their messy past but died on Christmas Day. Due to this, Japan needed new foreign offices that were fortified. South Korea's was no exception, which angered the government in Seoul further. Despite Ichirou's eldest son, current Prime Minister Issei's statement that Tokyo means no harm, Seoul isn't impressed.

What doesn't help is the location, due to the embassy overlooking the border between North Korea and South Korea. The former have intentions to make war with Japan, and the embassy made for a good excuse. Due to this, only the Nihon Gaigoku-gun defend the embassy.

The embassy is basically a fortress. It comprises of four towers connected by walls, with the standard offices located inside. The complex itself is defended by artillery and anti-aircraft guns.  
Outside the embassy are two trench lines that surround it. For this reason, these trench lines are called “trench rings”. Both of them are five kilometers apart, with the inner trench ring a kilometer away from the embassy's walls.

Rather than gates, the embassy's entrances are drawbridges similar to those used in Western European castles. The trench rings are like moats, therefore, the drawbridges cross both.

After everyone in the contingent has arrived at the embassy, they are gathered in the embassy's center.

Everyone hears, “Attention!”

Suddenly, everyone is quiet. Approaching are two men. One is in a business suit, and the other is a Nihon Gaigoku-gun soldier.

Both men then stop. The man in the business suit approaches a lectern, and as he stops, he says, “I am Shuuichi Namikawa. The Japanese Ambassador to the Republic of Korea. I may be in charge of this foreign office, but your orders will come from this man.”

As Shuuchi directs the attention of the contingent to the Nihon Gaigoku-gun officer, he leaves as the officer takes the lectern.

The officer then says, “I am Colonel Jun Matsuda. I have been appointed to command this foreign office. By extension, that refers to you. We will begin preparations for the North Koreans have begun preparing for an offensive.”

Everyone is in this disbelief over what Jun said. The words “North Korea” and “offensive” in the same sentence stun them. Those who volunteered assumed that guarding the Embassy for the duration of Golden Week would for them just be something to relieve boredom. However, hearing that they will have to fight has them worried and start talking.

Jun shouts, “QUIET!”

Everyone stops to talking to each and proceeds to listen to Jun further. Peace and order are restored.

Jun continues by saying, “We are not sure yet. What we only know is them preparing for an offensive. As to how they will come here, that will be a different matter, because it's too risky to get eyes and ears there, though be prepared, because they will do anything as to fight us and us only. They don't intend to make war with both South Korea and the United States. Tomorrow, we'll begin laying mines outside the outer trench ring. For now, get yourselves accommodated for tonight. To your quarters.”

After that, the contingent is to go to their quarters. However, to prevent any form of sexual misconduct, which won't be a “misconduct” unless consent is provided, the male Nihon Gaigoku-gun soldiers are to have their own quarters separated from the females. The re-education facility inmates are no exception.

As May comes, the contingent has been ordered to plant mines before the outer trench ring. The mines are Hinezumi underground mines. They are detonated by remote control. After all the mines are planted, the troops are to detonate them as the North Korean forces begin advancing.

Kakizaki Zaibatsu mass-produced these mines, which were an invention of Liao Yuan's. These mines can eliminate an entire battalion once detonated. They are the effect of Japan leaving the Ottawa Treaty. This, along with the formation of the Nihon Gaigoku-gun as a result of Ichirou Sawamura's death and the resulting purges that they undertook have the rest of the world wary of Japan ever since the Reconstruction Party's takeover.

Japanese Embassy Canteen

After a day of planting mines, which isn't done yet as every Hinezumi mine is planted yet, the contingent gathered here for their meal. However, the re-education facility inmates are to eat separately from the thirty-six volunteers.

In the same table are both Ichika and Cäcilia are having their meals. Ichika's meal is that of Bratwurst with baked potato and lettuce dipped in French dressing. Cäcilia's meal is that of Chicken Jaegerschnitzel with French fries and broccoli.

After the two have said their prayers, they begin eating. However, they hear commotion in the canteen.

Ichika then stands up, with Cäcilia asking, “What are you doing?”

Ichika answers, “I'm going to see what's happening.”

He then finds out that the noise came from one of the tables occupied by the concentration camp inmates. The table is occupied by five inmates. The inmates consist of three men and two women. All of them are teenagers, presumably rebels who surrendered and ended up imprisoned in the re-education facilities.

As Ichika approaches, he sees one female prisoner's food spilled on the floor and asks, “What happened here?”

One male prisoner with black hair answers, “Ishida grabbed and dropped Kurosawa's food.”

The female identified as Kurosawa has brown hair and brown eyes. She is in despair that she cannot eat since her food is on the floor.

Ichika then gives Kurosawa his food, with Kurosawa, seeing Ichika's act of kindness, asking, “Why?”

Ichika replies, “I have yet to find out what you did to get thrown into the re-education facilities, but eat. I can get my own meal. Come on.”

Kurosawa says, “Th… Thanks.”

There seems to be a connection between Ishida and Kurosawa. The question on why would Ishida pick on Kurosawa is in Ichika's mind, but the atmosphere gives off the feeling that both Kurosawa and Ishida ended up being enemies of the state for a freedom guaranteed by the state, yet said freedom is opposed for traditionalist reasons.

Ichika then leaves the five prisoners. He then sees what appears to be a sergeant whose gender is male sitting in a separate table, but alone. However, he is near the prisoners.

As Ichika arrives, he says, “You call yourself a sergeant. You should be ashamed of what happened. I'll report this to Sawamura Taishou when this is over.”

Ichika then leaves the sergeant. It is clear Ichika cannot look at him further because of how the sergeant isn't handling the situation.

Later, after dinner, Ichika began to wander across the embassy. He ends up in front of Ambassador Shuuichi Namikawa' office.

As Ichika knocks, Shuuichi asks, “Who is it?”

Ichika answers, “Nomura Daremo Gijutsu Gunsou. Permission to come in?”

Surprised, Shuuichi answers, “Sure.”

Ichika opens the door and proceeds into Shuuichi's office, with Shuuichi asking, “What would the man who gave the information about Phantom Task be doing here in South Korea?”

Ichika answers, “I felt bored this Golden Week, so I volunteered.”

Shuuichi asks, “Then what brings you to my office?”

Ichika answers, “As a Nihon Gaigoku-gun Dai-Ichi Jouhou Daitai member, I can ask this: May I have the files of the re-education facility inmates serving as a penal unit here?”

Surprised, Shuuichi asks, “Why on Earth would you ask for such a thing?”

Ichika answers, “Because of what happened tonight in the canteen. It seems you're not willing to care for those inmates.”

Shuuichi smugly asks, “Why should I? They're criminals.”

Ichika answers, “You don't give them enough credit. They're here to redeem themselves, aren't they? Don't fulfill my request, and I'll report you to Sawamura Taishou of your lack of cooperation.”

Realizing what will happen, Shuuichi says, “Here are all of them, especially those who aren't criminals.”

He points to what appear to be files stacked together beside him. Said files appear to be those not just for the inmates, but also for everyone in the contingent.”

As Ichika grabs them, he says, “Thank you.”

He then leaves. However, as he leaves Shuuichi's office, Ichika sees Cäcilia standing along the corridor, with Ichika quietly surprised. 

Cäcilia asks, “What did you need from him?”

Ichika answers, “None of your business.”

Cäcilia answers, “Whatever.”

Both Ichika and Cäcilia begin walking back to the quarters.

Ichika then says, “We best separate.”

Cäcilia says, “Agreed. It's not like I'm giving consent.”

Ichika's blushes over what Cäcilia had said. More importantly, he feels Cäcilia isn't a stranger.

In his mind, Ichika says, “Why does the way Cäcilia talk seem familiar? It feels like I had this conversation before.”

As the two reach the soldiers' quarters, they separate, with Cäcilia saying, “Good night.”

Ichika says, “You too.”

As Ichika comes back into the men's quarters, he says, “It really feels familiar talking to her.”

Later, in his bed, Ichika has gone through the files of everyone in the contingent. He then started with the inmates. Currently, he is reading those within the envelope “K”, which pertains to those whose surnames start with the letter “K”.

Ichika then says, “Where is i- Found it.”

He appears to have found the file for Kurosawa. The file says her full name, which is “Kurosawa Nao.”

After reading the rest of her file, Ichika then decides to put it down, but as he begins to sleep, he is suddenly given the idea of trying to look into Cäcilia's profile.

Ichika says, “This could be it. I can find out who Cäcilia-san really is. No regrets, I'm a soldier that does intelligence work.”

He then grabs a file with the letter “R”. He looks into the file, and as he finds Cäcilia's, he is surprised by what he has read.

May 2, 2017

Japanese Embassy to the Republic of Korea, Ambassador Shuuichi Namikawa's office.

While Shuuichi is talking with Jun, suddenly a knock is heard at the door. This is unusual, as the morning had started.

Curious, Jun asks, “Who is it?”

A tired voice says, “It's Nomura Gunsou, sir.”

Both are surprised that Ichika would see them at this time of day. Regardless, Jun says, “You may come in.”  
Ichika opens the door and lets himself in. He closes the door after doing so.

Shuuichi asks, “What is it now? I already-”

Ichika then says, “That's just it. I found out something in the files.”

Jun asks, “What might it be, boy?”

Ichika answers, “It's about Cäcilia Runge. Can I please contact Sawamura Taishou?”

Shuuichi asks, “What on Earth for, and how is it related to Runge Nitouhei anyways?”

Ichika answers, “You'll know.”

Jun says, “Very well.”

Ichika says, “Then I'll take this call outside.”

After leaving Shuuichi's office, Ichika then accesses his communicator. After accessing Misa's channel, he then hears Misa's voice, asking, “Nomura, what's the meaning of this? Why are you in South Korea?”

Ichika answers, “I apologize, Sawamura Taishou. I felt bored.”

Misa says, “Never mind that. Why did you call?”

Ichika asks, “Would you know if there's someone from Germany named Cäcilia Runge who applied for citizenship a year prior?”

Misa asks, “Why do you ask this?”

Ichika answers, “I read her enlistment file. I'll have it scanned right now because I get the feeling she faked her information. For what reason, and her identity, I don't know, but I have one guess.”

Misa says, “Very well. Please show me.”

Ichika then uses the communicator to scan Cäcilia's file. It only took five seconds to scan the file.

Afterwards, Misa says, “I got it.”

After reading it, she says, “No doubt about it. Her information comes off suspicious. I'll have her investigated. You know, I can arrange for you to leave.”

Ichika says, “Thank you, but no thank you.”

Misa then says, “I should have known you'd say that. Do I tell Kakizaki Gochou that you're here?”

Hearing Misa's question concerning Mikuni shocks Ichika. Having Mikuni find out that he's in South Korea is the last thing that should happen for him.  
As a result, he resumes his zero nonsense tone and says, “I'd rather not. Things here in South Korea will be ugly once all of the Hinezumi mines have been planted. I don't want Mikuni-chan to hear of why I'm here, much less her following me here. It will end badly.”

Misa then says, “I can tell. I've heard that the North Koreans have begun to mobilize at least one regiment. You're only one hundred there. They may as well charge right you right now. One last time, are you sure you don't want to leave?”

Ichika says, “I'm sure.”

Misa says, “Very well. Godspeed.”

As the transmission ends, Ichika returns to Shuuichi's office, with Shuuichi asking, “So? What did Sawamura Taishou say?”

Ichika asks, “She'll have Runge Nitouhei investigated. I best go the canteen for breakfast. We'll resume mine laying at oh nine thirty (9:30 AM/09:30).”

As Ichika salutes Jun and Shuuichi, he leaves the office.

At the canteen, he sees Professor Yuan, with Ichika asking, “Professor, is that you?”

Hearing, then seeing Ichika, the professor asks, “What are you doing here?”

Ichika says, “Got bored, so I decided to enlist here.”

The professor says, “Got bored too and decided to see how the Hinezumis, which I invented, worked.”

Ichika asks, “Wait, you invented the Hinezumi?”

The professor replies, “Indeed, I did.”

Ichika then says, “In any case, it was nice seeing you. I have to get my breakfast now.”

The professor says, “I see. I'll be at a makeshift lab I have here. Fuu's here too at the infirmary.”

Ichika asks, “You're wife's here too?”

The professor replies, “Yes.”

Ichika then says, “I best be going now.”

The professor says, “Got it. See you once we win.”

After Ichika had gotten his breakfast, which is Ciabatta bread with butter and a bowl of Miso soup beside it, he decides to go to the table where Nao Kurosawa and her fellow inmates are seated.

As he arrives at the table, he asks, “May I sit here, please?”

The same prisoner who told Ichika yesterday as to what happened to Nao says, “Sure.”

Ichika then says, “Thanks.”

As Ichika is seated, he begins his meal. Cäcilia, seeing Ichika eat with the inmates, asks, “What is he doing?”

As she arrives, Cäcilia then asks, “May I join you?”

Turning his attention to Cäcilia, Ichika says, “Sure.”

As Cäcilia sits down, a male prisoner, whose brown hair comes off reddish, begrudgingly gives her space. He isn't saying it, but his actions loudly say that he doesn't appreciate the company.

Ichika notices this, and says, “You don't have to hide it from me. I didn't mean to invade your privacy. In fact, I'll be frank with you five, I read your files last night, and I can see why you act this way. You all weren't really with the rebels, weren't you?”

The prisoners don't give their answer. They appear not to appreciate Ichika's concern for them.

Ichika says, “Regardless, if any of you need help, just ask. You don't have to be afraid.”

Suddenly, the prisoner who allowed Ichika into the table asks, “Why are suddenly trying to be our savior?”

Ichika answers, “I'll admit, I don't know. I read your files, but I'm willing to listen to what you people have to say. I know your names, but it's much better to hear them from you.”

Realizing that, unlike the Nihon Gaigoku-gun soldiers they are familiar with, the prisoners begin to stop being harsh with Ichika and start saying their names, with the male prisoner who let Ichika with them saying, “I'm Fuyutsuki Daisuke.”

Another male prisoner with blueish black hair says, “Akatsuki Hiroki.”

The prisoner who begrudgingly let Cäcilia sit beside him says, “Kaji Osamu.”

Ishida, the female inmate who threw Nao's food into the floor the previous day says her full name, which is “Ishida Mayumi.”

Nao then says, “Kurosawa Nao.”

Ichika then points to Cäcilia and says, “And she's Cäcilia Runge, who migrated to Japan from Germany last year.”

He then says, “Now that that's settled, I should remind you that, you are still convicts. However, if you don't misbehave like what happened yesterday, and if we all survive this, we can go home, and I can have you set free.”

Suddenly, Ichika putting “free” in his sentence has the five come off lively, with Hiroki asking, “You'll get us free?”

Ichika says, “Sure. I'll put a word out with Sawamura Taishou.”

After breakfast, the contingent resumed planting Hinezumis. During this, various personalities of the news have come to see what is going on. For publicity reasons, soldiers are allowed to be interviewed. The professor, who's also there to inspect the mine laying, is interviewed himself.

Ichika, Cäcilia, and the five prisoners they befriended are no exception. While they're wearing are the standard Nihon Gaigoku-gun uniforms, with their headgear being the TK-01 combat helmets, they are being interviewed by one Caitlin Thompson of American National Television News.

Thompson is a woman in her early thirties, with brown hair and blue eyes. She is wearing a white shirt, beige vest, and a pair of pants colored brown. She is carrying what appears to be a microphone, however, this microphone is battery powered, and it delivers what sounds it receives to a satellite, which is then transmitted to the station.

Caitlin then asks, “So, Daremo Nomura, why would you, the man who provided information about the elusive Phantom Task organization, volunteer out here rather than be at comfort in Japan?”

Ichika then says, in impeccably good English, “It's because I felt bored. You see, I may have earned a lot of money from my work in the Japanese Foreign Forces and as a Band of Eight member, but-”

At the same time, those watching the news broadcast are the students of IS Academy in its cafeteria. Among those watching are the women Ichika left behind when he faked his death; Houki Shinonono, Cecilia Alcott, Lingyin Huang, Charlotte Dunois, Laura Bodewig, and the Sarashiki sisters, Tatenashi, and Kanzashi.

Looking at Ichika as he is being interviewed, Cecilia asks, “Say, does anyone notice that Daremo Nomura looks familiar?”

Tatenashi answers, “He does, doesn't he?”

Tatenashi observes with a certain amount of concern. If seen, she will be questioned about it, considering that she might have figured out the resemblance between “Daremo” and Ichika. It will be troublesome if the other women did figure out what she knows because if she were to loudly guess that Daremo is Ichika, it will be of great concern due to the fact that, back when Ichika studied in IS Academy, the women would resort to acts of violence whenever Ichika was concerned.

Back in South Korea, Ichika gives an answer to a question Caitlin asked, which is, “While they are criminals, I believe in the reason they're here right now, which is to redeem themselves. You see, that's how we distinguish ourselves from the secret police agencies of the past. If they are willing to atone for being enemies of the state, all they have to do swear allegiance to the Emperor again.”

Caitlin then says, “I see.”

May 3, 2017

After the mines were finished and the contingent had their rest, the actual battle is about to begin. Half of the contingent occupy the outer trench ring, and another half occupy the inner trench ring. Everyone is armed with the Hinezumis' detonators.

The trenches are six meters in depth and five meters in width. This arrangement is if in case the battle lasts as long as it wants to, those advancing will be trapped once they make it, forcing them into close quarters combat.  
For as to when fire is to be exchanged, there are platforms for the troops to stand on.

In the outer trench ring are Ichika, Cäcilia, Daisuke, Hiroki, Osamu, Mayumi, and Nao. Ichika wields a G3A3 battle rifle that is bolt-actioned, with his Desert Eagle holstered.

Everyone else has MP-443s for sidearms, but they have different primary weapons. Cäcilia and Osamu wield M4A1 carbines; the difference being that Cäcilia's attachments are an ACOG sight and an M203 grenade launcher, whereas Osamu's only has an M26 MASS. Much like Ichika, Daisuke wields a G3A3, but unlike Ichika's, it is automatic. Nao is equipped with an AKS-74U.

Both Mayumi and Hiroki are on machine gun duty. Hiroki is manning the machine gun, which is an Ultimax 100 light machine gun of the Mark 3 variant with a bipod and whose ammo is contained in a drum magazine. Other than that, he has an AKS-74U in his back, and Mayumi wields an MP7 also equipped with an ACOG sight. She has Ultimax 100 drum magazines strapped across her body, given that she is to load for Hiroki.

Suddenly, a portion of the area outside the outer trench ring begins to collapse into a slope. Coming out of the improvised slope are what appear to be five hundred North Korean soldiers charging at them.

The North Korean troops wear uniforms that have a color combination of olive green and tan. They consist of both men and women. Their head gear varies, with only half wearing Ssh-68 helmets.

Their weapons vary. Most wield Type 98 assault rifles, which are the North Korean replications of the AK-74, PPS {Пистолет-пулемёт Судаева [Pistolet-pulemyot Sudaeva (Sudaev's submachine-gun)}] and M56 submachine guns. Some wield Dragunov sniper rifles, KS {Карабин Специальный [Karabin Spetsialniy (Carbine Special)]}-23 shotguns, and Type 73 light machine guns. Some wielding Type 98s, PPSs, or M56s have Type-69 rocket-propelled grenades.

Seeing the advancing North Koreans, those in the outer trench ring begin trembling. Some have retreat in mind, either knowing or not knowing that retreat if not ordered leads to death, either by the enemy or by their own side.

Ichika then shouts, “Pull out the detonators. Now!”

As everyone hears Ichika shout, everyone in the outer trench ring brings out their detonators for the Hinezumis. However, they are to not detonate the Hinezumis.

As Ichika keeps vigilance as to when to detonate the Hinezumis, Daisuke asks, “When are we blowing them up?”

Ichika then says, “Be patient. The mines can take out an entire battalion. We just need to wait until they are close enough.”

As the North Koreans have at least a kilometer before they approach the minefields, Ichika then shouts, “Take cover and detonate!”

Everyone in the outer trench ring does as Ichika told them to do. As soon as the crouch, they press the detonators.

As the detonators are pressed, the Hinezumis begin to pop out of the ground. This surprises the North Koreans. However, the Hinezumis will be the last thing they see, because what follows are mass explosions.

At the same time, the Hinezumis begin to explode. Those caught in the explosions have two options on how they die. One is to explode into unrecognizable pieces, and the other is be caught in the explosion's blazes. Only some out of the five hundred North Koreans that comprise of the first wave turn into unrecognizable pieces. Everyone else ends up on fire, dying slowly and painfully. If some are lucky, they manage to get away from the explosions, but still get caught by shrapnel, making them die slowly and painfully as well.

Watching the carnage, those with Ichika have varied reactions. Ichika's is that of indifference, while Cäcilia's, Daisuke's, Hiroki's, Osamu's, Mayumi's, and Nao's are that of horror. They are watching men and women like them die slowly and painfully. Some have in mind that what is happening to the North Koreans is what could happen to them if they try to desert.

Cäcilia then asks, “What now?”

Ichika coldly answers, “The next part of the plan. We retreat to the inner trench ring. Both trench rings are connected by way of a tunnel system. These tunnels even lead to the embassy proper. Come now, we have to move.”

Those in the outer trench ring begin to retreat as the North Koreans have been thinned down. The other tactic was to give the North Koreans a forward operating base so that they can let their guards down thinking they gain ground.

Beneath the embassy is a network of tunnels. They begin at the embassy proper and end at the outer trench ring. They were made for troops to hide and retreat from the beginning. This tunnel network is similar to the one across the island of Iwo Jima, especially during the American landing there in the Second World War.

The tunnels are five meters in both height and width. With this arrangement, troops can retreat through the trenches without overcrowding it.

As soon as everyone stationed in the outer trench line withdraws to the inner trench line. Ichika, Cäcilia, Daisuke, Hiroki, Osamu, Mayumi, and Nao are greeted by Professor Yuan, who has just come from the tunnel leading to the embassy.

Seeing him, Ichika asks, “Professor, what are you doing here?”

Osamu, in awe, says, “You're the one who invented the Kinzoku Hoheis.”

The professor answers, “To test out my other new invention. Everyone, quickly get ready. The North Koreans will be bringing in their artillery.”

Osamu shouts, “WHAT?”

Ichika then says, “If the professor says that you should find cover, you best find cover.”

A Nihon Gaigoku-gun soldier shouts, “Artillery pieces sighted!”

Advancing are M-1992 “Chuch'e-Po” self-propelled artillery pieces. Based on the Chonma-ho main battle tank, these M-1992s use the ML-20 152mm howitzer made in Russia back in the days of the Soviet Union.

The M-1992s begin firing. The professor, hearing the shots, says, “Good.”

Ichika asks, “How is this good?”

The professor says, “This is.”

As the shells begin to land on both the inner trench ring and the embassy proper, a field of energy surround both the inner trench ring and the critical areas of the embassy proper. They are low enough to trick the North Koreans into thinking their shells are hitting the Japanese positions, but in reality, are not.

The professor then says, “This is my other new invention. Remember how Japan was about to be obliterated by 2341 missiles and that Tabane Shinonono's Infinite Stratos suit saved all of Japan from that? Well, before the missiles were detected, I was to test out an energy shield similar to those utilized by Shinonono's invention but said invention beat me to using mine. But, it allowed me to keep on testing, and now, I get to implement what I should have implemented eleven years ago. Much like the ones found in the IS suits, these energy shields are invisible to the naked eye.”

Daisuke then asks, “But what now?”

Ichika then says, “We wait until their ammo runs out and they begin to send their troops advancing here. That was the rest of the plan.”

Mayumi asks, “And what then?”

Ichika answers, “We fight to the bitter end. Like I said, if we make it through this together, we'll all go home as heroes.”

Despite Ichika's reassurance, Cäcilia, Daisuke, Hiroki, Osamu, Mayumi, and Nao aren't. Cäcilia says in her mind, “What did being in Asgard do to you, Ichika.”

The bombardment went on for hours. Although no one in the Japanese side have suffered no casualties, they are now eating scarcely due to the fact that, if anyone leaves the shielded areas, they will get killed in the bombardment, and having supplies delivered to them will alert the North Koreans that the bombardments aren't working, making them think of something else to attack. Part of the plan is to not have the Nihon Gaigoku-gun's artillery pieces, stationed on the walls of the embassy proper, not fire in order to later deny the North Koreans possible reinforcements once they resume the offensive.  
However, the rest of the plan has made those in the inner trench ring weary about whether the fighting will resume or not. Even some are risking to die either by the bombardments or by being killed by their own out of boredom.

3:00 PM

As bombardments continue, the soldiers become bored with waiting out the bombardment until the North Koreans reload and have their troops resume advancing. Ichika can already notice, which is concerning him. Professor Yuan had already left back into the embassy proper.

While looking at the artillery rounds landing on the Japanese lines, noises are heard. Ichika decides to take a look away from the North Korean artillery pieces.

He realizes that it's Nao causing the commotion, with everyone else not caring. Nao is shaking and breathing loudly.

Approaching Nao, Ichika asks, “What's wrong, Kurosawa Nitouhei?”

Nao did not answer. Hard to tell why. It might be fear because it would be reasonable Ichika would remind Nao of the concentration camps, given that the Nihon Gaigoku-gun guard them.

Looking at Nao shaking as she wields her AKS-74U, Ichika says, “I see. You're afraid of wielding an automatic weapon, is that it?”

Nao, after gathering a certain amount of courage, nods up and down; her way of saying “yes”.

Ichika then says, “Okay then, let's exchange weapons.”

Nao agrees to exchange her AKS-74U for Ichika's G3A3. They also exchange ammunition.

Ichika says, “That G3A3 rifle is bolt-actioned. I'll have to teach you how to use it, but first, please take out the magazine.”

Nao manages to reply by saying, “Yes… ”

She then takes off the G3A3's magazine, allowing it to land on the floor. The sound of it landing on the ground wakes everyone up.

Ichika then says, “I see you know how to load and unload a gun. Well, first aim.”

Nao does so, with Ichika saying, “Ri… Right. Anyways squeeze the trigger.”

Nao pulls the trigger. Afterwards, Ichika says, “Next, pull back the bolt.”

After that, Nao begins pulling back the G3A3's bolt.

Afterwards, Ichika then says, “Good. Next, get the bolt lever rising.”

Nao does as Ichika tells her to do. Afterwards, he says, “At this point, the next round is loaded. After that, you have to put the bolt back to the way you found it. Every time you keep on firing, you have to keep doing this.”

Nao then replies, “Got it.”

After that, she restores the bolt to its normal position. Then they hear shouting.

Ichika asks, “What now?”

Nao then gives Ichika his G3A3 back. As Ichika takes it and the magazine Nao removed, he goes to see what's happening.

He then walks to see a Nihon Gaigoku-gun soldier leave his G3A3 and attempt to leave the inner trench ring. However, it's hard to tell right now if the soldier attempting to desert is a volunteer who had given up on waiting or he is a reeducation facility inmate who is trying to desert despite the risks, boredom, or both.

As soon as the soldier gets up away from the inner trench ring, he then shouts, “Don't shoot!”

This surprises everyone in the inner trench ring. Even the North Koreans decide to stop bombarding, despite the one who crawled out of the inner trench ring being their enemy.

The soldier says, “Don't shoot. I'm willing to join you. I decided to become a Communist like you. I don't want to fight for the upper-class anymore. We're comrades, right?”

Daisuke and the others walk up to Ichika, with Daisuke saying, “I heard he ended up in the facilities for joining the rebels like us.”

Ichika then says, “Thanks.”

He then aims his G3A3 at the head of the soldier attempting to desert. This horrifies Cäcilia, Daisuke, Hiroki, Osamu, Mayumi, and Nao.

Hiroki asks, “What are you doing?”

Ichika coldly answers, “Deporting him.”

He squeezes the trigger. As he does, the 7.62x51mm round shot out of the battle rifle hits the deserting soldier's head.

The soldier, however, is still alive. However, the bullet in his head has just paralyzed him. Now, all he can do is crawl.

Ichika continues to fire at the deserting soldier. After repeated shots, the soldier stops moving.

Unsure, Ichika asks, “Maybe I should-”

Suddenly, he is hit in the head. The one who had done the act is Cäcilia, using her own M4A1's buttstock.  
Turning his back to find out it was Cäcilia, Ichika says, “That was insubordination.”

Cäcilia, tearing up, says, “That's far enough! He's dead!”

Seeing Cäcilia cry, Ichika begins to tone himself down with his emotions. Watching Cäcilia cry had Ichika remind him of whom he thinks Cäcilia really is.

He then gets up and says, “I will not have you punished. However, don't you ever do that again.”

Seeing Nao, he gives her back his G3A3, saying, “Now you know how to use it properly.”

Ichika then faces everyone in the inner trench ring and says, “That will be all. Return to your posts.”

After that, the bombardments continued. Both sides, however, become vigilant, as they watched each other carefully on who will move first.

7:00 PM

The bombardments continue, even unto the evening. Although they cause noise, the troops slept through the ordeal, with some already wanting actual fighting to commence. They wouldn't care about living or dying because in their mind, either is better than enduring the artillery barrage.

The men and women with Ichika have been assigned various roles. He and Cäcilia are to patrol the inner trench ring, both Daisuke and Hiroki are asleep after having done their posts, Osamu is to guard the spare ammunition for everyone's weapons, and Nao and Mayumi are on lookout duty, which was Daisuke and Hiroki's posts before they turned in for the night.

While patrolling his end of the inner trench ring, Ichika, wielding Nao's original AKS-74U, hears shouting again. He exhaustedly asks, “What now?”

Going to the commotion is, he sees Cäcilia and Daisuke pulling Nao, while Hiroki and Osamu pull Mayumi.

Nao has blood coming out of her mouth. Other than that, she appears to be covered in dirt.

Mayumi, while being pulled, viciously shouts at Nao, saying, “IT'S YOUR FAULT! IT'S YOUR FAULT!”

Ichika asks, “What happened?”

Cäcilia answers, “Ishida pushed Kurosawa into the ground and punched her. Kurosawa retaliated, then we stopped them both from continuing.”

Ichika, giving off the impression he knew things everyone doesn't, says, “I knew it would come to this.”

Cäcilia asks, “What do you mean?”

Ichika answers, “I read all of your files. I figured some of you would break at this point.”

He then faces both Mayumi and Nao and says, “Especially you two. I figured you two joined the rebels and ended up here because-”

Mayumi then says, “Because Nao and I are in love.”

Everyone, but Ichika, shows surprise with what Mayumi had said.  
Hiroki asks, “Wait, you two are-”

Rather than let Hiroki continue, Mayumi says, 'Yes, we're lesbians.”

After the purges against Phantom Task's supporters in the Japanese government due to their assistance in Ichirou Sawamura's assassination, the Reconstruction Party promised equal rights for same-sex couples, including sex-sex marriage. However, it is opposed for traditional reasons, especially with the mindset that sex-sex relationships beyond mere friendship are a “phase” people go through before college. However, both Mayumi and Nao want to go beyond a mere “phase.”

Mayumi then angrily faces Nao and says, “You… you're the reason we're here.”

Ichika, however, crosses them, saying, “Ishida's right. I read that in Kurosawa and Ishida's files, both wanted to continue their relationship after high school, but got opposed. Nao, who was with the Nihon Gaigoku-gun Imperial Youth Battalion, fought the rebels in the Miyazaki Prefecture. However, Kurosawa discovered that Ishida joined the rebels, and rather than kill her, was arrested alongside Ishid-”

Suddenly, a voice, which sounded like that of someone finally gaining courage, says, “That is true.”

Surprising everyone is Nao, who had just opened her voice. What actually surprises them is that Nao's mouth was open long enough to complete a sentence.

Gathering more courage to at least finish a paragraph, Nao says, “I ended up being treated an enemy of the state like Mayumi-chan. I didn't want to kill her, but then, I would have… ”

Mayumi, about to shed tears, angrily asks, “THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE LET THEM ARREST ME!”

She then lowers her voice and says, “That way, you wouldn't have ended up like me. You had your-”

Nao then silently says, “Because I wanted to be brave.”

Everyone still takes pause as they hear why Nao was branded a criminal. Her face as she continues to say more shows that she had kept silent throughout most of her life, but with everything that has happened now coming to its head.

Nao continues by saying, “Ever since that day you saved me from those boys, you always protected me. You were basically a sister to me because I didn't have siblings, whereas you had your younger brother Hayato. You never complained, but I… I felt you were doing too much for me. It's why I ended up an enemy of the state like you did. I didn't want you to die.”

Ichika then asks, “Anything you want to say? Ishida Nitouhei?”

Rather than answer verbally, Mayumi successfully lets herself go from Hiroki and Osamu and charges at Nao. However, what happens is that she instead embraces Nao.

Looking on, and reflecting on what Nao had said, Ichika and Cäcilia look on, with what appear to be that of subtle sadness which nobody will notice. However, their thoughts differ.

Ichika's thoughts are on how he had lived so far. He then thinks about the time Wilhelm and Akiko left him and Chifuyu to save them from Phantom Task. He feels that everything he does, even now, hurts Chifuyu.

Cäcilia's are those of her family. She is reminded that she did the same for her younger brother. His location, however, is uncertain, but Cäcilia knows. She has not told anyone of this.

Both Nao and Mayumi face Ichika, with the former asking, “Nomura Gunsou, may we-”

Knowing what the two want to do, Ichika says, “I will allow it. After all, we're not exactly a professional military. But-”

A voice says, “But nothing. I can help.”

The one who interrupts Ichika is none other than Professor Yuan, who comes out of the tunnel connecting the inner trench ring to the embassy proper, which surprises everyone. He comes with a wagon filled with futons and what appear to be washing supplies, almost as if he knows what Nao and Mayumi want to do. Also in the wagon is a makeshift tub.

Ichika then asks, “Professor, what are you doing here?”

The professor replies, “I heard about what had been said here, so I decided to help. But, if I were Fuu, I'd recommend that both Kurosawa Nitouhei and Ishida Nitouhei clean themselves up. That's why the wagon has a tub.

Both Nao and Mayumi say, “Thanks.”

Ichika asks, “Are you two sure about this?”

Mayumi answers, “We're sure. If we're both going to die, I'd rather have the both of us be each others' 'firsts.'”

Ichika says, “I guess. Go on.”

Both Mayumi and Nao leave to clean themselves up. As the former had said, it would be regretful that one died before consummating his or her relationship with the person he or she loves.

Daisuke then asks, “Uhm… Nomura Gunsou, I… ”

Ichika, figuring out what Daisuke is about to say, says, “If this is about your crimes… ”

Daisuke says, “It is. I will say this as I said when I ended up in the camps. I didn't mean to help terrorists. You see, I wanted to go into making anime, but I feared that the government would suppress people like me. I didn't know I joined terrorists, I swear.”

Ichika, not fully convinced, asks, “Really?”

He then faces both Osamu and Hiroki, asking, “What about you two?”

Feeling guilty with what Ichika had asked them, both Osamu and Hiroki begin confessing as to why they revolted against the Emperor in the first place. Osamu starts first. 

Osamu then says, “I… I just wanted to pilot a Kinzoku Hohei, but my father opposed because he wanted me to take up the family business.”

Ichika asks, “Which is?”

Osamu answers, “My father owned a sushi shop. I didn't want to inherit it, and like what Ishida Nitouhei did, I joined the rebels out of spite. I hoped I can die rather than deal with my father.”

Hiroki then says, “I ended up with the rebels much like Kaji Nitouhei. I have problems with my mother, who stressed how well I did in school because she was an education critic. All we talked about was schoolwork. Out of spite, I joined the rebels, surrendered, and ended up here.”

Ichika then says, “You two should see your families when this is over.”

Both Osamu and Hiroki are horrified with what Ichika said. They didn't care if they became criminals as long as they're away from their respective families. What Ichika had told them to do defeats the reason they became criminals in the first place.

The former tries to say, “But… ”

Ichika says, “You two at least have families, and despite what they say, they say it because they love you. I get it, you two dream big. Once we all come back to Japan, I'll arrange for something.”

He then faces Daisuke, saying, “That goes for you also, Fuyutsuki Nitouhei.”

As Ichika has all three's attention, he says, “All of you, listen. I know you have your problems, but you will not get help by being criminals. As I said before, which I will say again, do your duty, and you will be rewarded. The days of Japan's failed attempts as a democracy are over. Yes, we're not a democracy, but more freedom is offered now.”

Feeling at ease by Ichika's speech, Hiroki says, “You know what, Nomura Gunsou's right. We just need to survive.”

Osamu says, “I agree.”

Two voices are then saying, “Us too.”

Saying that are Mayumi and Nao, now in towels. However, they are still wearing their boots, and they are carrying spare uniforms.

Everyone still awake looks at them awkwardly, with Hiroki asking, “You two didn't-”

Mayumi says, “Yes, we came without lingerie. Besides, isn't it traditional for Japanese women like me and Nao to have no undergarments?”

Ichika says, “Unfortunately, yes. However, despite bending to certain traditions, it isn't needed to-”

Mayumi cuts Ichika by saying, “Nao and I agreed to it. Besides, when we made the promise that we'd be each others' 'firsts', we wouldn't wear undergarments.”

Ichika then says, “I see. You two can do it in the tunnel between here and the outer trench ring. The North Koreans cannot open it, so you can pull it off.”

Both Nao and Mayumi excitedly say, “Thanks.”

Later, Ichika, Nao, and Mayumi arrive at the door leading to the tunnel they took, along with everyone else, to escape the North Koreans. Other than the tunnel they are in now, there are multiple tunnels made for the same purpose. Other than providing an escape route, they were also built to reinforce those in the outer trench ring with more men and supplies. Even a surprise attack can be mounted on the North Koreans right now through the tunnels, but if the entrance, which the North Koreans cannot open, were to be opened from the embassy proper and by those in the embassy proper, the element of surprise will be eliminated.

Ichika then says, “Everything else you need is here.”

He then shows them what else was in the wagon given by Professor Yuan, which also contain sex toys. Among those sex toys are various types of strap-on dildos. It would appear to be the professor, and by extension, Ichika, who isn't fazed by those, know that both Nao and Mayumi want to go far into their first time.

Mayumi then says, “We'll each take both.”

Ichika says, “Wise choice. For health issues, everything, including the wagon, was cleaned thoroughly.”

He shows them every type of strap-on dildo in the wagon. Nao grabs a black-colored strap-on dildo. Mayumi grabs a strap-on dildo colored jade green.

Teasingly, Mayumi says, “Well, wish us luck.”

Ichika says, “Right. I'll be waking up tomorrow at oh five forty-five (5:45 AM/05:45). I'll see you then.”

Nao then says, “Thank you, Nomu-”

Ichika cuts her off, saying, “You can just call me Daremo.”

Nao says, “That I will, Daremo-san.”

As both Nao and Mayumi go into the tunnel, they close the door for it, having the tunnel for themselves.

Inside the tunnel, after laying the futons into the ground and taking their boots off, Nao asks, “So, how do we start?”

Mayumi then says, “With this.”

She then kisses Nao. Nao does not resist as she passionately goes along with it.

In the outer trench ring, now occupied by North Korean troops, two men walk by the door leading to the tunnel hear Mayumi and Nao's foreplay.

One soldier asks, “Jeogae mweol gut gaht-nayo (What do you think that is)?”

The other soldier replies, “Ama jwiduri hanbatang hago itnahbojo. Sin-gyung-suzi-maseyo (Probably two rats having sex. Don't fret over it).”

The two North Korean soldiers walk away from the door. The other soldier was right to say that there is sexual activity happening in the tunnel, but it isn't between rodents, but between two female soldiers from the opposing side.

In the Japanese side, Ichika walks by the tunnel to check on both Mayumi and Nao. As he approaches the entrance to the tunnel, he hears Mayumi and Nao as they continue having sex.

What Ichika hears is the strap-on dildo being used. However, he hears it being removed, and as it turns out, the one shouting in pleasure turns out to be Nao, with Mayumi using the strap-on dildo.

Ichika then hears Mayumi say, “Face me and put it in your pussy.”

He also hears Nao saying, “Yes.”

In the tunnel, with Nao and Mayumi already naked, they continue. The former inserts the strap-on dildo into herself.

After thirty more minutes, Cäcilia walks in to see Ichika by the tunnel's entrance. To her surprise, Ichika doesn't show signs of being satisfied in hearing two women have sex.

Cäcilia then asks, “How long have they been at it?”

Ichika coldly replies, “An hour. Ishida Nitouhei's on Kurosawa Nitouhei's main exit.”

Cäcilia says, “I see.”

Noticing Ichika's groin not being hard, she asks, “How exactly can you remain like that?”

Unaware of the topic of Cäcilia's question, Ichika asks, “What do you mean?”

Cäcilia says, “I mean, forgive me for saying this, but as a man, shouldn't you be erect over two girls having sex?”

Ichika is embarrassed to hear such a question from Cäcilia. The latter is also embarrassed for having asked such as question as well.

Ichika replies, “That's for me to know and for you to find out.”

Suddenly, both Ichika and Cäcilia hear Nao about to orgasm again as she asks, “May I… please cum, Mayumi-chan?”

Mayumi replies, “Yes, let's do it.”

Hearing silence, yet at the same time knowing things are going well for Nao and Mayumi, Ichika asks, “Shall we leave the two lovebirds alone?”

Cäcilia says, “Agreed.”

As Ichika and Cäcilia leave, Mayumi had finished taking Nao's virginity. However, with Mayumi finished, Nao begins to stand up.

Nao then begins to roll over Mayumi's body. Her intention is to have Mayumi on bottom this time.

Realizing what is happening, Mayumi asks, “Nao, what are you doing?”

Nao answers, “It's my turn now.”

Realizing that is what Nao wants, Mayumi says, “Sure, go for it.”

May 4, 2017

While Nao and Mayumi are asleep, a knock is heard on the door leading to the inner trench ring. The one knocking says, “Nao, Mayumi, are you two awake?”

Both Nao and Mayumi wake up. Hearing the voice, they realize it's Ichika, with Nao saying, “We're awake, Daremo-san.”

Ichika says, “Good. Wash up and get in uniform.”

Both reply, “Got it.”

At 6:15 AM, the door leading to the tunnel opens. Nao comes out first, now in uniform, while Mayumi, also in uniform, carries the wagon with the futons, towels, bathroom supplies, and the strap-on dildos, which are in the makeshift tub the two used to wash up.

Ichika, however, is not alone as he greets Nao and Mayumi. With him is a Zanichi Korean male who is in the Nihon Gaigoku-gun. His uniform has what appear to be insignia indicating he's a field medic.

Nao asks, “Daremo-san, who's-”

The medic introduces himself, saying, “To Kwang-hwan. You two are to be inspected since you two had sex.”

Realizing why they need to be inspected, Mayumi says, “Of course.”

Kwang-hwan says, “Follow me, you two.”

As Nao and Mayumi leave with Kwang-hwan, Cäcilia walks by and asks, “Are they getting cleaned up?”

Ichika replies, “They are.”

Cäcilia asks, “That got me asking this: Are giving rights for same-sex couples that important?”

Ichika then says, “It's not just that. You see, the Reconstruction Party is into “Social Reconstruction,” which is rebuilding Japanese society by being progressive on beliefs and innovations of all kinds. That itself derived from a fringe way of thinking. That way of thinking is called “Neutral Equality.”

Cäcilia is surprised Ichika had said the words “Neutral Equality.” Other than being surprised, Cäcilia continues to listen, but it might be that she knows what Neutral Equality is about.

Ichika explains, “'Neutral Equality is about treating anyone, regardless of sex, gender, religion, or ethnicity, as an equal. Anyone can provide for all of mankind regardless of difference.' That is the definition provided by one Wilhelm von Mielke. The Reconstruction Party followed this philosophy, which they implemented into the 'Social Reconstruction' concept. It's why they are willing to take in refugees and make things better for same-sex couples.”

Suddenly, another Nihon Gaigoku-gun soldier, a Syrian Arab female, approaches the two, and seeing Ichika, asks, “Are you Technical Sergeant Daremo Nomura.”

Ichika answers, “Who's asking?”

The Syrian says, “Colonel Matsuda. He wants you at the embassy proper.”

Ichika says, “Got it.”

Ichika then leaves the both Cäcilia and the Syrian.

Later, Ichika arrives at Jun's office. However, it's nothing more than a shack in the embassy proper. However, everyone in it, who command the entire contingent of one hundred fifty men, are at work giving orders.

The one primarily giving orders is Jun, who is conversing with one of the commissioned officers. He is above a table that has the map of the area.

On the map are blue lines. The blue lines would represent the trench rings. They surround a blue dot that appears to be the embassy proper. The square representing the outer trench ring has red squares, which appear to represent the North Korean forces. The squares have arrows pointing to the embassy proper.

Ichika then approaches the colonel and asks, “Matsuda Taisa, you called for me?”

Seeing Ichika, Jun says, “Oh, I'm not the one calling for you. She is.”

He then points to, much to Ichika's surprise, Misa.

In his mind, he asks, “What's Sawamura Taishou doing here?”

Misa, realizing what Ichika is thinking, says, “No need to say anything, Nomura Gunsou. I'm here to command the reinforcements.”

Ichika asks, “Reinforcements?”

Misa says, “That's right. The North Koreans might throw a lot at us, and that will include armor. I'll be having the reinforcements on standby.”

Ichika says, “I see.”

Misa then faces Jun and asks, “Matsuda Taisa, may I please talk to Nomura Gunsou alone?”

Hearing Misa ask Jun troubles Ichika further. In his mind, Misa has plenty to say about him being in South Korea in the first place, and Ichika only has half the mind to do anything Misa would say at this point, especially concerning Mikuni.

Jun answers, “You may, Sawamura Taishou.”

Both Ichika and Mikuni leave the “command room.” Outside, Ichika asks, “Look, Taishou-”

Before saying anything else, Misa says, “I know you're asking about Kakizaki Gochou. The answer is that she knows, but I'm not telling you anything else. That will be your punishment for not telling me and her about going here. That satisfying?”

Having nothing else to say to Misa anymore out of guilt, Ichika says, “Yes, ma'am.”

Misa then says, “I heard you help two women confess their love to one another.”

Ichika isn't surprised. The reason is that the Nihon Gaigoku-gun have all their positions bugged to acquire evidence of everything that happens in a battle.

Ichika says, “I see.”

Misa says, “Good. Both Kurosawa and Ishida are having themselves scanned right now, are they?”

Ichika says, “They are.”

Misa says, “That's good. They should be done by now. Do pick them up and return to the inner trench field. The North Koreans might begin advancing now.”

Ichika salutes Misa and says, “Yes, ma'am.”

He then leaves Misa to pick up Nao and Mayumi.

Ichika has just arrived at the Medical Room, which will be where wounded, and predictably, dying soldiers will be going to once the battle proper begins. So far, the only two soldiers being treated are Nao and Mayumi.

Seeing Ichika, Kwang-hwan says, “Nomura Gunsou, you're here. I've finished scanning Kurosawa Nitouhei and Ishida Nitouhei. You may take them back to the front.”

Ichika says, “That I will.”

Before leaving, Ichika asks, “By the way, where's Liao-sensei. Her husband said she was here?”

Kwang-hwan says, “Liao-sensei left for a while to get more supplies. We'll be expecting wounded once the battle starts.”

Ichika replies, “I see.”

Ichika then leaves the Medical Room, with Nao and Mayumi in tow. Kwang-hwan watches and says to himself, “It will be saddening if those three died.”

Unbeknownst to the three, one lone female soldier watches them. She hides her face with her helmet to not be seen.

About to reach the inner trench ring, Ichika, Nao, and Mayumi see Cäcilia with her M4A1 waiting for them just by the inner trench ring's entrance. Ichika asks, “Runge Nitouhei, what might this be a-”

Cäcilia says, “Never mind that. The North Koreans have begun their advance.”

The three are surprised by what they have heard. While they were expecting the North Koreans to begin advancing, they didn't expect it to be now.

Ichika says, “No wonder I stopped hearing their artillery.”

Cäcilia says, “Indeed. We've been ordered to hide our heads and helmets until they get close. That way, we can surprise them. You best crouch and walk here.”

Ichika says, “I see. Thanks for telling us this.”

He then faces Nao and Mayumi, saying. “You two, it's best to do the same.”

Both Nao and Mayumi say, “Got it.”

Across the inner trench ring, the Nihon Gaigoku-gun begin to mount up their defenses. Most are equipping their M4A1s and G3A3s with what appear to be 

The four go to their position in the inner trench ring. Daisuke has his G3A3, which has a bayonet attached to it, ready. Osamu with his M4A1, and Hiroki hiding near his Ultimax 100. Both Nao and Mayumi have arrived near Hiroki to assist him, with Mayumi resuming her role as Hiroki's loader by grabbing her MP7 and drum magazines, with Nao grabbing her G3A3.

To take a look at the advancing North Koreans, Ichika takes off his helmet and slowly raises his head to see the North Koreans. After taking a three-second look, Ichika stops and puts his helmet back on.

What he saw are the advancing North Koreans. Unlike the ones they slaughtered with the Hinezumi mines, the advancing North Koreans consist of five hundred men and five hundred women. They advance slowly and are led by a commissioned officer carrying a CZ 85 semi-automatic pistol. Most have their weapons attached with bayonets.

Ichika then tells everyone, “Everyone, wait it out first. Once we hear our artillery on the walls fire, we fire as well.”

Slowly, the North Koreans advance. Waiting for them to make it close enough have the Nihon Gaigoku-gun troops defending the inner trench ring on the edge. They got what they wanted as the bombardments stopped, but now have to deal with a thousand North Korean troops. Most have their Type 98s attached with bayonets. 

While waiting, Ichika tells the Nihon Gaigoku-gun soldiers, “Wait for it… ”

After three minutes, he again says, “Wait for it… ”

Despite the North Koreans getting closer, Ichika says, “Wait for it... ”

As the North Koreans are five meters away from the inner trench ring, they hear artillery fire. Ichika then shouts, “NOW!”

The artillery piece fired was actually one of the Nihon Gaigoku-gun artillery pieces on the embassy proper's walls. The Nihon Gaigoku-gun's artillery barrage was to not only to cut off the North Koreans' support, but to signal the troops in the inner trench ring to begin firing on the North Koreans, which the do so.

The North Koreans begin losing their numbers by the double digits as their bodies are being penetrated by 7.62x51mm rounds from the G3A3s, 5.45x39mm rounds from the AKS-74Us, 5.56x45mm rounds from the M4A1s and Ultimax 100s, and 4.6x30mm rounds from the MP7s. Most are being killed by the machine gunners manning the Ultimax 100s are the ones killing the most, but the North Koreans' losses aren't just in the double digits.

Seeing his subordinates getting slaughtered all around him, the North Korean commissioned officer tries to flee back to the outer trench ring. Instead, an artillery round kills him instead.

Most of the North Korean's losses are due to the Japanese beginning their artillery bombardment. The Japanese held off using their artillery to take the North Koreans off guard. They are inside the embassy proper.

The artillery pieces in question are TRF1 towed howitzers supplied by France. However, they do not have their wheels and each one was built into each tower as part of the embassy proper.

Jun, who is on the walls, appears to be helping with the usage of the mortars. The mortars in question resemble falconet cannons from the 15th Century. The resemblance is that the mortars are built on four-wheeled platforms like falconets were. This way, it will be easier for infantry units assigned with mortars for light artillery in that the mortars can be moved easily.

Looking as the North Koreans are being bombarded, he says, “I knew my tactic would work. Because of that, the North Koreans let their guard down, and this happens.”

Below the embassy's walls, the majority of those fighting on both sides has now escalated into close quarters combat. Those with bayonets on both sides put them to good use. Others resort to using their buttstocks, and some decide to kill with various weapons, including entrenching tools, machetes, and even bare fists.

A male soldier who is a Syrian of Armenian descent beats a male North Korean soldier who had accidentally made it into the inner trench ring but dropped his Type 69, allowing the Syrian to kill him easily. The Syrian bayonets the North Korean.

A female North Korean soldier who was about to jump into the inner trench ring is grabbed by a female Nihon Gaigoku-gun soldier who is an Iraqi of Shabak descent. After slamming the female North Korean into the ground, the female Nihon Gaigoku-gun soldier grabs her knife and stabs the North Korean at her spine, killing her.

Meanwhile, those with Ichika have begun to kill as much North Koreans as they can. Daisuke repeatedly stabs a male North Korean soldier to death with his G3A3's bayonet, Osamu has just killed another North Korean soldier wielding a Type 73 with his M4A1's M26, and Cäcilia kills a few more using her M4A1's M203.

While Hiroki continues using the Ultimax 100, his drum magazine runs out of ammunition. However, a male North Korean soldier whose Type 69 has a bayonet attached to it begins charging at the two as Mayumi reloads for Hiroki. The North Korean is then shot in the heart and falls into the ground.

The one having saved both Hiroki and Mayumi is Nao. The latter is now more confident, as proven by saving Mayumi and Hiroki.

She then says, “Reload that machine gun. I'll cover you.”

As Ichika guns down as many North Koreans as he can, a male North Korean using a Type 69 with bayonet charges at him. Ichika, however, entraps the bayonet with the palms of both of his hands. Ichika then pushes the rifle upward, much to the North Korean's surprise, but is shot in that instant by Ichika using his Desert Eagle.

Hiroki continues killing as much North Koreans as he can. However, he is out of ammunition.

He then shouts to Mayumi, “I'm out! I'm out!”

As Mayumi begins to reload for Hiroki, with Nao providing cover for them, their right flank is routed. But, with the way both sides are fighting right now, only one North Korean survived.

Seeing the right flank being routed, Ichika says, “Fuyutsuki, Kaji, Cäcilia, please hold this flank. If you can, help anyone else from our side that isn't dead yet. I'll help Kurosawa, Ishida, and Akatsuki.”

As Daisuke, Osamu, and Cäcilia each kill a North Korean, the three say in unison, “Understood.”

While rushing to save Nao, Mayumi, and Hiroki, Ichika shouts, “Abunai!”

As the three hear Ichika's warning, they try to turn their heads to the right flank, but the North Korean soldier who survived the attack that at least took out the right flank's defenders, shoots his M56 at Hiroki.

After shooting Hiroki, he sees Ichika shoots him, but the bullets hitting Ichika do not hurt him at the most, and he wastes the rest of his M56's magazine. However, Ichika begins shooting him.

As the North Korean fell into the ground, Ichika attempts to stab the North Korean, but instead, the North Korean attempts to fight back desperately. As he struggles, the North Korean's fear is the only thing he shows while struggling.

Looking at the North Korean's eyes, which are nothing but fear, Ichika realizes that the man doesn't want to die, with looking at his fear-filled eyes making him lose concentration. Unfortunately, because he wasn't concentrating, he stabbed the North Korean anyways at the heart.

After stabbing him, Ichika himself lays into the ground. As he gets up, he sees the North Korean's body, with Ichika saying, “No… no… “

Ichika then goes to the North Korean. However, rather than be dead instantly from that stab, the North Korean instead dies after a few more seconds of suffering.

Rushing to help are Ichika are Daisuke, Osamu, Cäcilia, and those they saved. Among them are the Shabak Iraqi woman, male Syrian Arab, one female Zanichi Korean, and a Sudanese man of Bedouin descent.

As the seven rush to the right, they are too late, because Hiroki is dead. Other than that, they, along with Nao and Mayumi, see Ichika kneeling on the ground before the dying North Korean who shot Hiroki.

Rushing also is Kwang-hwan, who receives the fatally wounded from Nao and Mayumi, and two other soldiers; one of whom masks his face and wields a certain Karabiner 98k using the ZF42 telescopic sight. Kwang-hwan then leaves to help Hiroki if he can, with the other soldier helping as the one equipped with the Karabiner stays behind.

While Ichika tearfully looks at the dying North Korean, the North Korean, albeit dying, uses what's left of his energy to look Ichika, almost as if he is using Ichika's own guilt. Afterwards, he dies in that instant.

Ichika then says something in German. Looking at Ichika, Daisuke faces Cäcilia and asks, “What's he saying?”

Cäcilia translates for Ichika by saying, '”Forgive me, comrade. I did not want to kill you. If you had not just tried to kill Hiroki, you will be alive. I thought you hated us Japanese, but it seems like the people here, you didn't want to fight. Had you just surrendered and defected to us, I would have had you as a guest in my apartment and introduced you to my wife. Please, take most of my life. I'd rather die now.”

Despite Cäcilia translating for him loudly, Ichika is not disturbed as he apologizes. The dead North Korean is doing that instead.

Both, Ichika and Cäcilia, albeit in different languages, say, “I'll write your loved ones. They must hear it from me. I will tell them everything. I will even rescue them from your government and get them citizenships in Japan.”

Ichika then looks for anything the North Korean had used to write. After removing his body armor and opening his uniform, he finds a book. However, Ichika cannot understand, for he knows little of the Korean language.

The Zanichi Korean female soldier says, “I'll read through it.”

Ichika then silently says, “Thanks-”

The female Zanichi Korean says, “The name's Mae Da-hee.”

The soldier with the Karabiner 98k shouts, “Incoming.”

Everyone sans Ichika sees not only more North Korean troops incoming. However, they are even more horrified than when the battle started because other than more infantry regiments, the North Koreans have brought their tanks, which are Chonma-ho and Pokpung-ho main battle tanks. The attack just now took most of the Japanese numbers.

Having been shown that the Japanese had repelled the infantrymen they had sent against the embassy, the North Koreans had thought their tanks will allow them to win. Coming from the tunnel they made, which connects “Little Japan” to North Korea, the armored units begin crossing the outer trench ring by way of bridges built for vehicles above the outer trench ring.

However, the advancing North Koreans are then bombarded by the Japanese artillery battery in the embassy proper. This time, their mortars and howitzers are now using rounds similar to the Hinezumi mines, in that, once they hit one target, the fumes coming from the explosion spread and kill everything else caught in the blast radius. With the shells hitting the tanks, the infantrymen in front and behind the armored units are victims to the fumes, having them suffer the same fate as the first five hundred North Koreans that advanced the day before, only to die by the Hinezumis.

But the few tanks that escaped the bombardments, they aren't so lucky either. Bridges are then lowered above the inner trench ring, much to the surprise of those still in the inner trench ring.

Daisuke then asks, “Those are our reinforcements?'

Cäcilia says, “More or less.”

The Japanese armored reinforcements proceed to take down the remaining North Korean armored units. They consist of Russian T-72 main battle tanks of the “B3” variant, Ukrainian T-84 main battle tanks of the “Oplot-M” variant, and various tank destroyers. The tank destroyers are the KR (Kikou Ryouhei)-01 Kaeru, KR-02 Imori, and KR-03 Sanshouuo.

The KR-01 uses the chassis of the BMP-3 infantry fighting vehicle, the KR-02 uses the chassis of the T-72B3, and the KR-03 uses the chassis of the T-84. Similarly, Nazi Germany built their tank destroyers using the chassis of their tanks during the Second World War.

As the Japanese armor make quick work of the remaining North Korean armor, the remaining North Korean troops in the outer trench ring begin to surrender. The battle as a whole started with one hundred fifty Japanese troops and initially five thousand North Korean troops. Fifty of the former were only stationed in the embassy proper. The latter were reinforced by nine thousand more and one tank battalion. The battle ends with eighty-four Japanese dead, with the fifty in the embassy proper having survived. Those left in the North Korean forces to surrender comprise of only a thirty-man platoon, with its lieutenant surrendering.

In the inner trench ring, everyone but Ichika cheers that they have won the battle. However, Daisuke notices that Ichika is still kneeling on the ground. He and the masked soldier approach Ichika, with the former saying, “Nomura Gunsou, please get up.”

Ichika, however, chooses not to get up. He is still horrified that he killed, yet didn't want to kill. The masked soldier, however, forces Ichika to get up and makes Ichika face him, saying, “How could you leave me for this?”

The soldier then punches Ichika, knocking him unconscious. As he loses consciousness following the punch, Ichika sees a familiar face. He says, “Mi… kuni-ch… an… ”

Ichika then falls into the ground. Everyone is horrified with what has happened. Daisuke says, “You can't just-”

The soldier begins unmasking himself, or rather, herself. As it turns out, the soldier is Mikuni Kakizaki herself.

She then says, “Kakizaki Mikuni Gochou. I will assume command for now. I was under Sawamura Taishou's orders. As for Nomura Gunsou, he's my husband.”

Realizes who he was shouting at, Daisuke and everyone else in the inner trench ring salute, with Daisuke saying, “We apologize, ma'am.”

However, everybody else begins talking amongst themselves about Ichika being married. “Wait, Nomura Gunsou's married,” are among the things said. Another is “Why didn't he tell us?”

Suddenly, Misa and a squad of Nihon Gaigoku-gun soldiers appear, and she says, “Thank you, Kakizaki Gochou. We'll take it from here.”

She then turns her attention to Daisuke and the remaining troops in the inner trench ring, saying, “All of you have fought well. Now, we all can go home.”

Hearing what is brought forth by the supreme commander of the Nihon Gaigoku-gun itself, everyone gives out their loudest cheers.

Later, Ichika then comes about. However, he is now in the embassy proper's Medical Room. The medical room is full of those either wounded or about to die.

Misa then comes in, with Ichika, seeing her, asks, “Sawamura Tai… shou?”

Misa says, “You're awake. We won. Also, I come to give you this.”

She then gives what appear to be paper collected together.

Ichika then asks, “What might this be?”

Misa says, “A certain Mae Da-hee Nitouhei gave this to me. She asked me to give this to you.”

Realizing what might be in the papers, due to Misa bringing up Da-hee, Ichika begins to dread. He feels that he will be reminded of his own feelings about that soldier he killed in the inner trench ring.

Regardless, Ichika begins to flip through the papers. He realizes that ignoring that story of a dying man would be cowardice and that it is part of his responsibility for killing the man.

After reading it for two hours, Ichika flips the paper back to the first page. The name “Paek Sung-jin” appears on the first page. That appeared to be the name of the North Korean soldier Ichika killed.

Looking at the name again, Ichika dreads further. He should know that even enemy soldiers have names but feels as if the Sung-jin should have lived. Even if said soldier killed Hiroki.

A voice familiar to him says, “You're awake, Ichika-sama.”

Ichika then puts down the papers he was holding to see his wife Mikuni in front of him. To him, Mikuni is the last person he wanted to see there.

Coldly, Ichika asks, “So you did follow me here, Mikuni-chan?”

Mikuni says, “Ichika-sama, I… ”

Suddenly, Daisuke, Osamu, Nao, and Mayumi arrive at the entrance of the Medical Room to see Ichika. Instead, they hear Ichika shouting at Mikuni for the latter being in South Korea.

Amongst themselves, the four start talking amongst themselves, with Daisuke asking, “Do Nomura Gunsou and Kakizaki Gochou know each?”

Nao then asks, “But why did Kakizaki Gochou call Nomura Gunsou 'Ichika?'”

A voice behind them says, “I can answer those questions.”

To their surprise, behind them is Misa. As the former four instantly salute in fear, the latter then says, “At ease. Come with me to my room here and I'll explain everything.”

After saluting, they say, “Yes, ma'am.”

Afterwards, the four and Misa arrive at the latter's room for the embassy proper. As instructed, with her reasons being that she intends to her wants humble, Misa's room isn't too big.

Osamu then asks, “What might be this be about Nomura Gunsou and Kakizaki Gochou?”

Misa then says, “I will tell you, but you four have to keep this amongst yourselves. Do not tell this to anyone.”

The four reply, “Yes, ma'am.”

For two hours and thirty minutes, Misa tells Daisuke, Osamu, Nao, and Mayumi everything about Ichika, including what had happened last year. During Misa's story, the four have nothing but pity and more respect for Ichika.

Mayumi then says, “I can't believe Nomura Gunsou and Kakizaki Gochou are married”

Osamu asks, “And to think Nomura Gunsou is actually the first male to pilot an Infinite Stratos Suit.”

Misa says, “And now you know. You four are dismissed, but remember, keep this amongst yourselves.”

All four salute and reply, “Yes, ma'am.”

After that, they leave Misa's room. Not that the four know it, but Misa saw through that they can be trusted.

May 5, 2017

The survivors of the battle gather before Misa in the center of the embassy proper. Those still badly wounded are still in the Medical Room. Ichika is now in attendance.

Misa then says, “All of you had fought well. For that, despite your pasts, you will all be handsomely rewarded. Normally, you people wouldn't be rewarded like this, but our Japan is different. Your past should not matter, but rather, your future. So you lot will be rewarded, albeit one by one. Do line up and claim your reward.”

After the inmates successfully lined up and stated their prices for fighting in the trenches, most people have begun to pack up and leave. Some are planning on being transferred to other offices in other countries.

Later, those returning to Japan have boarded the same Otohime-class. It is natural those on-board are excited to return to Japan.

Ichika and Mikuni are in the back deck of the Otohime-class. As the ship sails on, the sun sets before them.

The former then says, “Mikuni-chan, I apologize.”

The latter, confused by what Ichika is apologizing for, asks, “What might it be, Daremo-sama?”

Ichika replies, “For not telling you I enlisted here, and mostly what happened in the Medical Room”

May 4, 2017

Back in the Japanese Embassy's Medical Room, Ichika angrily shouts, “Why did you follow me here, Mikuni-chan? I didn't want you to see me like this!”

Mikuni then says, “I… I didn't want you dying.”

In the present, Mikuni then hugs him, saying, “You don't have to say anymore, Ichika-sama. I understand it was because of your super soldier enhancements war is the only way you find satisfaction.”

Ichika then says, “I had no intention to die. All I wanted was relief. The super soldier serum would not have let me die anyways.”

Watching the two is Cäcilia, with her face having two emotions. She is both glad and concerned for Ichika and Mikuni.

May 6, 2017

The Otohime-class had finally returned to Japan by arriving at Osaka. Most of those coming out of the ship are greeted, hugged, and kissed by their loved ones. 

Ichika and Mikuni are with Daisuke, Osamu, Nao, Cäcilia, and Mayumi. It appears they're talking amongst themselves.

Daisuke then asks, “I'll be stationed in the embassy in Thailand. What are you guys planning to do now?”

Osamu says, “I'll be applying for piloting Kinzoku Hoheis. What about you two?”

As Osamu faces Nao and Mayumi and asks his question, the two answer. Mayumi does so first, saying, “Nao will return to Japan. We asked if we can be placed as re-education facility guards.”

Ichika then says, “I see. Mikuni-chan and I are going home. After that, I have to prepare a report.”

Mayumi asks, “On what?”

Ichika replies, “The North Korean offensive. I seem to have noticed their reckless usage of their numbers. It seemed like someone is pulling the strings in Pyongyang. I mean, there were only one hundred fifty of us stationed. The North Koreans look liked they really wanted to fight that badly.”

Osamu says, “That much I agree.”

Ichika replies, “Regardless, thinking about this can wait.”

Daisuke says, “We hope to fight alongside you again, uh… ”

Ichika says, “You can call me by my real name. Just keep this amongst ourselves.”

Ichika then faces Cäcilia and asks, “What about you, Cäcilia? Anything you plan to do after all of this?”

Cäcilia says, “Not really. I had my fun. We really need to do this again in the future.”

Ichika replies, “Agreed.”

Cäcilia then says, “I'll be going now.”

Mikuni replies, “Good luck.”

As Ichika and the others watch Cäcilia leave, Ichika is approached by a woman in Nihon Gaigoku-gun uniform. She appears to be twenty-two years old with reddish-brown hair and brown eyes.

Noticing her, Ichika asks, “Kondou Gunsou, what might you be doing here?”

Mikuni asks, “Ichika-sama, who's this-”

Mikuni is instead cut off by the woman who had just approached them. She then says, “I'm Kondou Keiko. Gunsou. Nihon Gaigoku-gun Dai-ichi Jouhou Daitai.”

Ichika then says, “Anyways, what brings you out here?”

Keiko says, “I've been ordered by Sawamura Taishou to give you these files. As for everyone he-”

Ichika cuts Keiko off, saying, “If they've been sworn to secrecy for my identity, I'm sure they can keep their mouths shut for this one. Right?”

As Ichika asks “right” while turning his head to Mikuni, Daisuke, Osamu, Nao, and Mayumi, the five reply, “Right.”

Ichika says, “Good. Please give me the file, Kondou Gunsou.”

Keiko says, “Here it is.”

The file Keiko gives to Ichika just has the name “Cäcilia Runge” in it. Despite the risks on reading the file, the six are determined to know who their comrade is.

Ichika says, “I'll open it.”

Ichika then opens up the file. After reading through the entire file, he is horrified with what he has found in the page he currently in.

Mikuni, concerned for Ichika, asks, “Ichika-sama, what might it be?”

Ichika, still overwhelmed by Cäcilia's identity, says, “You best read it for yourselves.”

After being given “Cäcilia's” profile, Mikuni begins to read. She is as surprised as Ichika is.

Daisuke, curious as to why “Cäcilia's” real identity spooks them, begins to look and asks, “Who might Ca- No! It can't be.”

Elsewhere in Osaka, “Cäcilia” arrives at what appears to be IS Academy. Waiting for her is Maya Yamada.

Maya says, “You're back, Orimura-sensei.”

“Cäcilia” then removes her wig, proving that Ichika was correct with his suspicions. His older sister, Chifuyu Orimura, had disguised herself with nothing but a blonde wig and assumed the name “Cäcilia Runge.” For what reason did the first Brunhilde of the Mondo Gross IS Tournament have for lying about her identity and enlisting in the Nihon Gaigoku-gun is unknown. Neither Ichika nor Misa would know.

Chifuyu then says, “Thanks, Yamada.”

The two then get on the monorail leading to the academy proper. On board, Maya asks, “How was your reconnaissance mission? Was Orimura-kun safe?”

Chifuyu says, “Although an idiot for not following what I said, he's improved. He figured out that I was 'Cäcilia.' Don't worry, he won't make this public… yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> Kisama – one of the translations of “you” into Japanese. Mostly, when it's shouted, that means the character just cursed. “You bastard/bitch” is one way to translate “kisama” in that context.  
> Tetsukabuto – “steel helmet,” based on the German translation “stahlhelm.”  
> Shuuichi – “excellent one”  
> Namikawa – “wave river”  
> Jun – “pure”  
> Matsuda – “pine tree clearing”  
> Hinezumi – “fire rat”  
> Nao – “honest”  
> Kurosawa – “black swamp”  
> Daisuke – “big help”  
> Fuyutsuki – “winter moon”  
> Hiroki – “ample hope”  
> Akatsuki – “dawn”  
> Osamu – “reign”  
> Kaji – “anchor”  
> Mayumi – “spindle tree”  
> Ishida – “stone ricefield”  
> Abunai – “watch out”  
> Kikou Ryouhei – “Armor Hunter”  
> Kaeru – “frog”  
> Imori – “newt”  
> Sanshouuo – “salamander”  
> Keiko – “square jewel child”  
> Kondou – “nearby wisteria”
> 
> Ciabatta (Italian) – “slipper bread”
> 
> A/N:
> 
> Ichika's flashback with Laura and Houki early in the story is the ending of the voice drama Bunnies Hopping in the Summer – Sonatina of the Black Rabbits, where Ichika and Laura wound up going to the Shinonono Shrine, which leads to Houki finding them together and the voice drama ending in an altercation with the two. Found in the album Infinite Stratos Original Drama Series Vol. 5 Feat. Laura Bodewig.
> 
> Ichika having gone to Resonance happened in Volume 3 of the light novels, which was adapted into episode 9 of the animated version.
> 
> “Cäcilia” is basically “Cecilia” in the German language. Both come from the gens (family) Caecilii, whose root, “caecus”, which means “blind” in Latin.
> 
> Ichika killing the deserting Nihon Gaigoku-gun soldier is a reference to the novel/film Un long dimanche de fiançailles (A Very Long Engagement), where one French soldier tried to flee to the German lines while denouncing his French citizenship. Said French soldier is shot by another French soldier in the back.
> 
> Hiroki's problems with his mother is based on Aura Battler Dunbine, where the protagonist, Shou Zama, has problems with his mother in regards to grades.
> 
> Nao and Mayumi's sex scene is based on the first pages of Futago Challenge, which is part of the Toshiue Kanojo Alternative anthology of hentai manga. The sex scene in question, involves the usage of a strap-on dildo by Maki on Chizuru.
> 
> Ichika killing Paek Sung-jin, his tearful apology for doing so, and him finding out his name is a reference to a scene from All Quiet in the Western Front. The scene in question is protagonist Paul Bäumer killing a French soldier, tearfully apologizing for it, and finding out his name.
> 
> The KR-01, what with using the BMP-3's chassis, is based on the Hetzer tank destroyer from the Second World War, which was based on the chassis of the Panzer 38t light tank. The KR-02 and KR-03 are respectively based on the Jadgpanzer IV and Jagdpanther tank destroyers. KR being short for “Kikou Ryouhei” is a reference to Armor Hunter Mellowlink's Japanese title, Kikou Ryouhei Merourinku.


End file.
